Looking For Inspirations
by Jeslene
Summary: The cast of HYD, including Ayako, gathered together to help poor-author-who-ran-out-of-inspirations Jeslene! My first one shot fic!


Looking for Inspirations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HYD cast except for Ayako and Myself.  
  
"SHE'S LATE!"  
  
The whole house shook as Tsukasa roared. Tsukushi glared at him. "She's the author! Can't you just wait?"  
  
"Yeah! Or she might be busying erasing you away!" Soujirou earned a punch from Tsukasa just by saying this sentence. "She wouldn't dare!" Though he said that, he kept quiet thoughout and kept looking down to his body to ensure he wasn't disappearing.  
  
"Gomen! Don't mean to be late! Sorry to keep all of you waiting!" Jeslene burst through the front door and towards them, sweating profusely. She stood in front of them and bowed down in a gesture of apology.  
  
"Yeah right..." Tsukasa mumbled. Veins popped out on Jeslene forehead. From nowhere, she took out a hammer and hit it hard on Tsukasa's head. Tsukasa held his head in pain while Jeslene smirks. Eveyone else sweatdrops.  
  
"So..." Ayako broke the silence, "Why did you call us all here?" Rui was snoring beside her. Kaede glared at Tsukasa who was snuggling up to Tsukushi. Jeslene sweatdrops. ^-^;  
  
"I ran out of inspirations! So I need help of course!" Tsukushi lifted one delicate eyebrow. Rui sat up, no longer sleeping. "And what help do you need from us?" demanded Tsukasa.  
  
Jeslene placed her laptop on her table as she started it up. "Well, Natually I will need your opinians on what you all might want."  
  
"Why not just write a love story about me and my Tsukushi?" asked Tsukasa. A slight shade of pink rushed up Tsukushi's cheeks as he slipped a hand over her shoulders. Kaede's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Jeslene took up a pen and a notepad and looked up at Tsukasa. "Don't you think it's too original? I mean, why not try something different?"  
  
"Place Makino with Hanazawa then." Suggested Kaede while Tsukasa jumped up in shock. "I think readers will like that." she added, her lips arching up into a smirk. Rui looked up, interested.  
  
Jeslene rubbed her fingers against her chin and thought about the idea. "What do you think Rui?" She turned her gaze to Rui, her eyes questioning. Looking at Tsukasa's reaction, Rui smiled. "I'm okay with it." Tsukushi's eyes dart around the room nervously and finally landed on Ayako.  
  
"Ayako-chan, You're okay with this?"  
  
Ayako tilted her head and met her emerald green eyes with Rui's sky blue ones. "I trust Rui enough to do this." She smiled at Rui while Rui smiled back. Tsukushi sighed. "I guess I'm okay with it too."  
  
"NO YOU"RE NOT!" Roared Tsukasa as everyone in the room held on to something to prevent themselves from falling. Jeslene sweatdropped. "I'll consider the idea. Any others?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Akira waved his hands in the air to get the long haired author's attention. "Yes?"  
  
"Shouldn't I have a past like Soujiro?" He darted a glare to his best friend who was smirking. Lines appeared on Jeslene's head -_-|||  
  
"But the thing is..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "...I can't think about any story about your past, Akira. Your family seems so perfect." Akira's eyes turned to dots, anime style. ( '_' ) "Perfect? You all call that perfect?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded, even Kaede.  
  
"You call it perfect? You call a mother who looks like your sister and twin sisters that are unbearable running all around the room PERFECT?" Jeslene shruged. Akira heaved a sigh.  
  
"All right... Another idea!" He turned and winked at Rui. Rui tensed up.  
  
"Whatever are you thinking, please erase that away."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"So what's the idea?" Jeslene sweatdrops. Everyone turned to look at Akira. "You all are gonna be shock! You think Mimasaka Akira is always stupid? I can...."  
  
"Gee... You sound like Tsukasa" Shigeru pointed out. "DO NOT COMPARE ME WITH THIS PERSON!" Everyone held on to something again as Tsukasa fumed. Jeslene cleared her throat as Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa down with a whack.  
  
"So just what is it?"  
  
Akira grinned evily. Everyone sat forward on their seats as Akira opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Put me and Ayako-chan together as a couple! Isn't that great?" Rui glared at Akira. Ayako looked horrified. Jeslene thought about the idea carefully. Tsukushi finally managed to keep her jaws back up.  
  
"Bu...But... Mimasaka! She's your cousin!"  
  
"But we're not related in name right? And who says cousins can't be together?"  
  
Jeslene looked up and found herself meeting Rui's icy glare. She almost got frozen by him. "Well... well... Akira's got his point. I could consider..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Rui, all shocked at his unusual outburst. "I'm never gonna allow that Akira! Dream on!"  
  
He slipped a hand around Ayako's shoulders protectively. Jeslene stiffled a laugh and continued. "So... The idea's off?"  
  
"Definately."  
  
"Aw.... Come on Rui! I'm only borrowing her for one fic!" Sulk Akira. Rui frowned and glared ar him one last time before tightening his hold on Ayako. "Gomen ne Akira, guess you've to give up!" Ayako shrugged and smiled.  
  
Jeslene sat up suddenly and grinned. "Well... Akira, since you wanted to be in the lime light so much, why not..." Akira smiled oh-so-sweetly at the author.  
  
"You're gonna allow that Ayako and Akira idea? Yeah! I know you're the best!" He ran over to Jeslene and tried to hug her, but she stopped him by placing a hand in front of him.  
  
"I haven't finish my sentence, Akira. Relax, Rui.What I was gonna say was to put Shigeru and Akira together."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Both of them stood up and screamed. Jeslene covered her ears. "Gomen... Bad idea?"  
  
Soujirou smirk and patted her shoulders. "No, I think it's a great idea! Right, Rui?" Rui smiled. "You're a genius Jes."  
  
"No no no no no no no! I rather be placed with Kazuya than with him!"  
  
"I rather be placed with Sakurako then with this tomboy!"  
  
Sakurako snorted and kicked Akira. "Have you ever consider the fact that I do no like you at all?"  
  
Tsukasa roared in laughter as he pointed at Akira. "You're so pathetic!" Akira continued to sulk in despair while Shigeru shoot daggers at Soujirou.  
  
Jeslene sweatdropped. "Okay, I will only _consider_, I'm highlighting the word [Consider], so please put your tears away, Mimasaka Akira."  
  
The room fell into slience as everyone tried to think of some more ideas.  
  
"Ah la! All of you are here!"  
  
Mrs Mimasaka popped out from nowhere, her hands full of goodies. "Want to try some of my homemade goodies?" Everyone let out a delightful squeal. They turned to Jeslene, who stared back at them with a blank look.  
  
"What? Oh, go on. I'm goin back anyway."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"We'll miss you!"  
  
Jeslene waved her final goodbye and disappeared through the door. As soon as she reached home, she on her computer and posed her fingers over the keyboard, preparing to start.  
  
"Okay... What did we discussed today? Urm..."  
  
"Hm...."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Jeslene sweatdrops.  
  
"We didn't agree on anything did we?"  
  
A.N: Okay! My first one shot fic! How's it? Plz do review! I just did this out of boredom... Hope that you all did enjoy this fic! 


End file.
